This invention relates generally to motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a lightweight stand-up scooter-type motor vehicle which is intended primarily for off-road use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,192,514, 1,192,515, 1,763,183, 3,354,975 and 4,206,573 disclose various motor vehicles generally relevant to the present invention.